We Keep Meeting like this
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: A story that comes from the line We Keep Meeting like this starts from the day Joey returns to Beverly Hills.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Cinderella Story**

**We Keep Meeting like this.**

"**Sorry sorry I wasn't looking I just" says Mary**

"**Nah it's cool it's was my fault to" says Joey**

"**Hey Joey long time no kiss" says Natalia grabbing Joey face between her hands and leaning in.**

"**Natalia I broke up with you I want nothing to do with you" says Joey and walks off.**

**At dance class halfway though.**

**Joey walks into room behind the mirror to watch everyone and notices Mary but doesn't say anything and watches her dance.**

**When everyone on the other side has left and Mary is about to.**

"**You're a good dancer" says Joey**

**Mary turns round.**

"**How long have you been stood there?" asks Mary**

"**Since I left the room" says Joey**

"**Oh" says Mary**

"**How long you been sneaking in here to watch the lessons?" asks Joey**

"**A while I guess your going to tell" says Mary**

"**No you're a good dancer why don't you just take lessons" says Joey**

"**Can't afford to my mum was a dancer but she died and now I'm adopted but my step mum won't pay for lessons for me" says Mary**

"**That's harsh" says Joey**

"**You haven't meet her she's a total witch" says Mary**

**Mary phone rings.**

"**Where are you?" asks Dominique**

"**I'm on my way" says Mary and hangs up**

"**I want you back in 30 minutes**

"**That was her I'm guessing" says Joey**

"**Yeah I have to go I have to get shopping for dinner and be home in 30 minutes its unreal" says Mary**

"**Let me give you a lift it'll be quicker" says Joey**

"**A lift" says Mary**

"**A lift and free dance lessons from me you a seriously amazing dancer" says Joey**

"**I'm not some charity case" says Mary**

"**I know and I'm not trying to make out that you are I just want to dance with you because you are amazing" says Joey**

"**I suppose I might be into some dance lessons I'm trying to get into Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts" says Mary**

"**Come you need to get home before you turn into a pumpkin" says Joey**

"**Wrong story" says Mary**

**As they walk to the car.**

"**So what's your name?" asks Joey**

"**Mary Santiago and I already know who you are" says Mary**

"**Santiago your mum was like one of the best dancer in the business so my choreographer says anyway" says Joey**

**Mary gets the things for dinner and Joey drops her off and her house only to return and hour later with his parents and Dustin.**

**The doorbell rings.**

"**ANSWER THE DOOR MARY" shouts Dominique**

**Mary answers the door to find Joey and his parents and Dustin.**

**Joey gives her a quizzical look.**

**She ushers them in and into the lounge.**

"**Dominique won't be long" says Mary about to leave the room to get drinks**

"**Where's the bathroom?" asks Joey**

"**Right down the hall" says Mary pointing out of the door**

**Mary leaves to go and get drinks and Joey follows her into the kitchen.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you worked for Dominique?" asks Joey**

"**Didn't figure it was important" says Mary**

"**So she's really a witch?" asks Joey**

"**A slave driver" says Mary turning to Joey to find he is very close to her.**

"**How do you cope?" asks Joey**

"**By dancing whenever I can" says Mary**

"**I'd better get back in there" says Joey**

"**Wait I'm guessing coke for you and your friend and martini for you mum and dad" says Mary**

"**Yep" says Joey and leaves the kitchen**

**Mary returns with the drinks and then Dominique arrives and they all go into the dinning room.**

"**Appetizer Mary" shouts Dominique**

**Mary brings in the crab puffs.**

**Half an hour later.**

"**First course Mary" shouts Dominique**

"**I will not do a duet with you" says Joey**

**Mary passes him to put shrimp on his plate and whispers "Neither would I"**

"**You can either do the duet with me or fade into teenybopper obscurity" says Dominique**

**Joey looks at Mary with a is she for real look. Mary nods trying her best to hold in the giggles.**

**She walks into the kitchen but the shrimp down and the giggles let lose until a hand rests on either side of her on the counter she turns and comes face to face with Joey.**

"**It's not that funny" says Joey**

"**Yes it is" says Mary**

"**More Shrimp Mary" shouts Dominique**

**Mary groans**

**Joey tilts up her chin Mary forgets all about Dominique and focuses on Joey**

"**Your not just some charity case I want to get to know you" says Joey**

**He leans down and captures her lips with his.**

"**MARY" shouts Dominique**

**Joey pulls back.  
>"Go before the wicked witch turns you into a frog" says Joey<strong>

**Mary grabs the tray of shrimp and races into the dinning room to serve again.**

**As Joey walks back into the room.**

"**So have you made your decision?" asks Dominique**

"**You guys are all mad and I won't do a duet with you" says Joey**

"**You will regret this" says Dominique**

**Mary goes to leave the room when Dominique brushes past her and sends her flying onto the floor tripping Joey in the process and he ends up on top of her.**

"**We keep meeting like this" says Mary**

"**You ok?" asks Joey**

"**I'm fine can you do me a favour and take my phone with you so she can't take it off me?" asks Mary**

"**Sure" says Joey**

**Joey stands up and helps Mary up keeping her hand held in his for a few seconds.**

**Mary slips Joey her phone.**

"**I'll program my number into it and give you at school tomorrow" says Joey**

**Mary nods.**

"**Mary you will clean this room spotless in 30 minutes and your phone privilege are suspended for a month" says Dominique**

"**I lost my phone on the way home" says Mary**

"**Clean" says Dominique and leaves the room.**

**Joey sees the room in clear and presses a kiss to Mary's lips.**

"**I'll see you at school" says Joey**

**Mary nods. Joey leaves with Dustin and his parents. Britt and Brie go up to their rooms and Mary starts to clean and has the room clean in 20 minutes and goes to hide in her room.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Keep Meeting Like This**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

"**Tami I'm not going to the dance" says Mary**

"**You have to" says Tami**

"**I know it's the dance of the term but Dominique is making me clean the whole house and I'll never be done in time" says Mary**

**Mary phone rings.**

"**Hey" says Joey**

"**Hiya" says Mary**

"**You coming to the dance?" asks Joey**

"**No Dominique is making me clean the house the twins are turning 16 again next week" says Mary**

"**I wish you could come" says Joey**

"**She'll ground me forever if I don't do it" says Mary**

"**So you wanna schedule a dance lesson tonight?" asks Joey**

"**Wouldn't you rather be at the dance?" asks Mary**

"**Not if your not there" says Joey**

"**I have to clean" says Mary**

"**She's away isn't she?" asks Joey**

"**Yeah" says Mary**

"**So how will she know your not cleaning" says Joey**

"**The twins" says Mary**

"**Forgot about them" says Joey**

"**You go to the dance I'll be fine" says Mary**

"**You sure" says Joey**

"**I'm sure" says Mary and hangs up**

"**I'm going to go to the dance" says Tami**

"**You have fun" says Mary**

"**I'll tell you all about it tomorrow" says Tami**

**Tami leaves and Mary starts cleaning and half way though the doorbell rings.**

**She opens the door to find Joey holding a garment bag.**

"**Please don't say you got me a dress" says Mary**

"**I got you a dress how much cleaning you got left?" asks Joey**

"**Half way down the second half will take me about an hour" says Mary  
>"When does Dominique get back?" asks Joey<br>"Tomorrow morning" says Mary**

"**So come dance for an hour and then we'll come back here and clean" says Joey**

"**You'd do that for me?" asks Mary**

"**Yeah now go and get dressed" says Joey handing Mary the garment bag**

"**Have you got a mask?" asks Mary**

**Joey hands her the mask.**

**She goes and gets dressed.**

"**You look gorgeous" says Joey**

"**Thank you" says Mary**

**As they drive to the dance Mary phones Tami.**

"**Hello" says Tami  
>"I'm coming to the dance" says Mary<strong>

"**Yay what you wearining black dress with spots on it" says Mary**

"**How are getting here why are coming?" asks Tami**

"**Joey" says Mary and hangs up**

"**Joey you know I can only stay for an hour tops I want to finish the cleaning and then go to sleep so it is done by the time Dominique gets back" says Mary**

"**Don't worry it will be done" says Joey**

**At the dance.**

"**Let me know when you find him" says Natalia to Britt and Brie.**

**Outside the dance.**

"**Don't you have a mask?" asks Mary**

"**No I don't want one" says Joey**

**They enter the dance and they go over to Tami and Dustin**

"**Mary what are you doing with Joey?" asks Tami**

"**Long story tell you tomorrow" says Mary**

"**Joey who is this?" asks Natalia**

"**This is my girlfriend and I am not telling you who she is have a nice night Natalia" say Joey and turns away from her.**

"**You wanna dance" Joey asks Mary**

"**I'd love to" says Mary**

**On the dance floor.**

"**So your girlfriend?" asks Mary  
>"Yeah um that's if you will be" says Joey<strong>

"**I'd love to only don't kiss me here" says Mary**

**They dance for the whole hour.**

"**Joey I need to go" says Mary**

**Joey and Mary leave.**

"**That was an amazing night you know that" says Joey**

"**Thank you for a truly amazing evening but I have a long night of cleaning ahead of me" says Mary**

"**I said I'd help you" says Joey**

"**You meant that" says Mary**

"**Yeah so tell me what you need to do" says Joey**

**The morning sees Joey and Mary curled up on Mary's bed.**

**Mary wakes up and sees Joey.**

"**Joey wake up" whispers Mary**

"**MARY" shouts Dominique though the intercom**

"**Coming" says Mary**

**She shakes Joey**

"**What?" asks Joey**

"**You need to go" says Mary**

"**I'll see you later" says Joey**

**Mary nods.**

"**MARY" comes Dominique voice though the intercom**

"**Go I need to get dressed I'll see you later" says Mary**

**Joey leaves.**

**Mary gets dressed and goes to make breakfast for Dominique.**

**Her phone beeps.**

You want a dance lesson later

Joey

Sure where and when

Mary

Dance Studio

1

Joey

See you then

Mary

**Mary quickly slips her phone into her pocket and leaves to go and get dressed.**

**At the dance studio. Mary and Joey spend two hours dancing.**

"**Do you want to have dinner with me?" asks Joey**

"**Where?" asks Mary**

"**At my house" says Joey**

"**What about your parents" says Mary**

"**Away" says Joey**

"**Ok" says Mary**

**They go to Joey house and order take away.**

**Joey pops in a movie and they start the take away and watch.**

**Mary ends up snuggled up fast asleep against Joey.**

**6am**

**Her phone rings.**

"**Where are it's the girls party your meant to be getting the house ready" says Dominique**

"**I'm coming" says Mary**

**Dominique hangs up.**

"**Joey wake up" says Mary**

"**Hmm" says Joey**

"**Joey I have to get home" says Mary**

**Joey sits up.**

"**Good morning" says Joey**

"**Good morning but I need to get home before Domifreak kills me" says Mary**

"**It's the day of the girl's party" says Joey springing into action**

**Mary and Joey run to Joey car.**

"**I'll see you later for the party" says Joey**

"**Ok" says Mary**

**Later at the party.**

"**Listen I know all about you and Joey but stay away from him he's mine" says Natalia and drags her into another room and plays a video of Mary singing for Joey as an 11.**

"**Speak to him again and this video will be everywhere" says Natalia**

**Mary goes back to the party and when Joey arrives she avoids him.**

"**Mary why are you avoid me" says Joey**

"**I love you so much Joey and you are totally kissable" says 11 year old Mary on the TV and starts dancing.**

"**Is that you?" asks Joey**

**Mary runs off.**

**Joey goes after her.**

"**Mary it's ok" says Joey**

"**Joey I just got humiliated" says Mary**

"**Do you really care what people think" says Joey**

"**Yes" says Mary**

"**Why I don't care that you used to have a crush on me or whatever all that matters is the here and now" says Joey**

**Mary looks up at Joey.  
>"Really you don't care" says Mary "You don't care that I'm a maid" says Mary<strong>

"**You are not a maid you are a terrific dancer and Dominique is just taking advantage of you" says Joey**

"**We need to get back to the party before Dominique kills me for one not doing my job and two fraternizing with the enemy" says Mary**

"**I'm the enemy why because I won't do a duet with her I have an idea of who I'd rather do a duet with" says Joey looking at Mary**

"**I don't sing" says Mary**

"**Sure you do I heard you and you have a great voice" says Joey**

"**Come one the party before we're murdered" says Mary**

"**One more thing" says Joey**

"**What" says Mary**

**Joey pulls her in for a sweet loving kiss and the problems of Dominique melt away.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Keep Meeting Like This**

**A story that comes from the line We Keep Meeting like this starts from the day Joey returns to Beverly Hills.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"**So what we doing today?" asks Mary**

"**Were going to World Dance Day," says Joey**

"**To watch or join?" asks Mary**

"**Join in and then we are going to go and see A Child left behind at the Local theatre," says Joey**

"**Sounds interesting," says Mary**

"**And then I am taking you to dinner at Spago," says Joey**

"**Sounds like the perfect day," says Mary**

**The pair spent a wonderful morning of World Dance Day learning a few new moves they could put in routines.**

**Before moving onto A Child left behind.**

**This performance left Mary in tears.**

**Then it was time to go home and get ready for Spago.**

"**I will see you in an hour," says Joey after dropping Mary off.  
>"I'll be waiting," she whispers before heading into her room.<strong>

**She deicide to wash her hair and then blows dries it optioning to leave it down in the curls it has formed in. She slipped on the dress Joey had got her for the dance. The black with spotty neck and arms before slipping on some black heels.**

**She grabbed her bag and saw headlights swing into the drive.**

**She peeked out the curtain and quickly turned her light off and grabbed her keys locking the door. And holding her breath.**

"**Mary," calls Dominique**

**Dominique calls her name for a couple of minutes before deciding Mary must be asleep or out and goes into the house.**

**Mary unlocks her door as Joey pulls into the drive and she locks the door quickly and runs to the car.**

"**Go, go," she says**

"**Dominique in?" asks Joey pulling away fast**

"**Yup," confirms Mary**

**The couple arrive at Spago and are greeted warmly before being shown to their table. There drinks order is taken and moments later it arrives along with the waiter to take their order.**

**The pair opts to share a Crab and Lobster Risotto to share for a starter. While Joey orders the Veal Chop for his main and Mary orders Duck. Upon deciding on dessert they opt to share the dessert called Chocolate Bar.**

**The meal was exquisite and the dessert they shared was called Chocolate Bar it was a with dark chocolate bottom layered with a lighter chocolate, a bit denser than mousse, topped with caramel corn and tiny crunchy chocolate balls, and accompanied with chocolate sorbet was simply amazing.**

**The night finished with Joey dropping Mary off at hers and ended with a soft goodnight kiss.**

"**I don't want this day to end," whispers Mary**

"**Neither do I but it has to," replies Joey**

"**What if it doesn't have to?" asks Mary**

"**What do you mean?" asks Joey**

"**Stay the night," replies Mary**

"**Ok but not here you come stay at mine your bed is a bit on the small side," says Joey**

"**I'll just grab my pyjamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow," says Mary heading inside.**

**The night ends with the couple curled up in Joey's double bed drifting into dream world.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**We Keep Meeting Like This**

**Check my profile for updates**

**A quick note.**

**I have an original story on **** .com**** just type my name into the search box please check it out. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Chapter 4**

Due to her lack of appearance the previous night when Mary finally appears back home the next day. Dominique sets her straight to work.

Mary sees nothing of Joey for the whole day not until she is drifting of to sleep and a pair of arms wrap round her waist.

"You know you should lock your door Santiago I could have been a robber," whispers Joey in her ear

"What are you doing here?" asks Mary sleepily

"I wanted to see you?" asks Joey

"Did you lock the door?" asks Mary

"Yeah why?" asks Joey confused

"Cuz I wanna sleep," yawns Mary snuggling into Joey's arms.

Chuckling Joey nuzzles his face into Mary's neck as slumber quickly overcomes him as well.

The next morning sees sunlight steaming though Mary's windows.

The ray of light landing of Joey's face waking him. He looks down to see why his brunette beauty hasn't awoken and sees her face tucked against his chest.

"Mary we need to get up," whispers Joey into her ear

"Hmm," murmurs Mary

"We have school," mutters Joey pressing a kiss to Mary's forehead

Mary opens her eyes and stares at her blearily.

"Really," she asks

"Yep and it starts in 20 minutes," mutters Joey

At this statement Mary leaps out of the bed and rushes to the bathroom to get changed.

Mary rushed down the hall.

Two pairs of eyes observed her. One brown, one blue.

The blue pair belonging to new boy Christian Johnson. The brown pair belonging to Joey. Joey was watching Christian watch Mary.

Joey noticed Christian about to make a move when Mary slipped into her math class. Moving for his position Joey continued down the hall to his math class not noticing Christian hadn't moved from his spot.

Joey was jealous. He had been watching the new guy watch Mary all morning. Joey was looking for the right time to go and greet Mary. He was going to show that guy he was with Mary. He didn't want to think of Mary as a possession because she wasn't.

There was a lull in the students streaming up and down the hall. Joey crossed to Mary to find the guy had beaten him to it.

"Well I'm flattered but I have a boyfriend," Joey hears Mary say

"Well dump him and I'll show you the time of your life," says the guy

Joey wraps his arms around Mary's waist, she smiles up at him.

"Christian this is my boyfriend," introduces Mary

"Joey Parker?" asks Christian

"Yeah I go to school here," says Joey

Christian gives them one last look and heads of down the hall.

"So you've been watching me all day," says Mary

"I've been watching him watch you," says Joey

"He's been watching me all day?" asks Mary

"Yeah all morning," says Joey

Mary shivers.

"You have all afternoon with me I won't let him near you if you don't want him near," whispers Joey

"My hero," says Mary turning in his arms, placing her hands on his chest.

Joey grinned and reached down to capture Mary's lips with his.

As they both pulled out of the kiss they exchanged a small loving smile.

"Yours or mine tonight?" asks Joey  
>"Yours Dominique is away so the girls don't make me work," says Mary a smile very evident on her face.<p>

"Lie in on a Saturday," says Joey

"Till 8 got dance remember," says Mary

Joey had got Mary into Madam Pinella's dance class on a Saturday the one without the twins or Natalia.

He stayed and watched and gave pointers. The other dancers weren't fazed that he was there. And Mary got a lift or ride when she was done.

A gorgeous boyfriend, dance class and almost freedom with Dominique away. What more could Mary want?

Maybe a ticket out of the 90211. Well that ticket was closer than she though and it was all going to start with a very important phone call.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**We Keep Meeting Like This**

**Check my profile for updates**

**A quick note.**

**I have an original story on **** .com**** just type my name into the search box please check it out. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Chapter 5**

The ringing of a phone woke Mary the next morning. It was her phone but she was encased in Joey's arms.

Reaching out blindly her hand grasped the offensive object and silenced the alarm.

She didn't want to dance this morning. She was so tired. It had been a humid evening before that Joey and Mary had spent the time in the pool till the early hours. They had talked, kissed, eaten and just enjoyed each other's company.

To Mary Joey wasn't Joey Parker he was just Joey. And Mary was just Mary. An ordinary guy and girl in love. Nothing more nothing less.

"Joey," whispers Mary

"Hmm," murmurs Joey

"Dance half an hour," yawns Mary

"Do we have to?" asks Joey

"That's what I was thinking," murmurs Mary snuggling into Joey's embrace sleep taking over her.

"I'll text Madam Pinella," whispers looking at Mary.

"But Mary was dead to the world as she slumbered a peaceful smile gracing her face.

The couple were awoken a while later by Mary's phone. This time it was a call she wanted.

"Hello I'm calling from The Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts regarding an application for Mary Santiago," says a voice

"This is she," says Mary suddenly wide awake.

"We'd like to schedule and audition," says the lady

"When?" asks Mary

"Saturday 2pm," says the lady

"Great Thank you I'll be there," says Mary

They hang up.

"Guess who got an audition for Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts," squeals Mary

"You?" asks Joey

Mary nods and excited grin on her face.

"That's great because I'm moving to NYC after graduation," says Joey

Mary's face falls. "What if I don't get in?" asks Mary

"You will you're a fab dancer. You just need to choreograph a killer audition piece," says Joey

"In a week," says Mary

"Yes and you can do it. Instead of dance class we can see if Madam Pinella will let us use the studio behind the mirror when ever she has a class, the actual studio when she doesn't," says Joey

"Your house," says Mary

"There's going to be a spare gym area free in at least one of our free periods and if not an empty classroom if allowed," says Joey

"Let's start now," says Mary

"Music," says Joey

"If you don't mind I'll do a mix of Just that girl, new classic and my own song band a drum," says Mary

"So you'll use my moves?" asks Joey  
>"Put my own twist on them," says Mary<p>

"And band a drum?" asks Joey

"You know that song that was on the day we were cleaning and dancing?" asks Mary

"Yeah," says Joey

"That was it. So I have moves for that. We just need to mix the songs and mix plus add the moves," says Mary

"You, me dance. Dustin songs," says Joey

"Me and you can drive up there Friday afternoon," says Mary

"I'll book first class tickets. You don't want to miss this. But when you get in. We haul our things up we can drive," says Joey

"Our things?" asks Mary

"You're not a thing Mary. I really like you and I see this going somewhere," says Joey

"I really like you to," says Mary leaning in to meet the lips coming towards hers.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**We Keep Meeting Like This**

**Check my profile for updates**

**A quick note.**

**I have an original story on  w w w . fiction press ~ gabriella somerfield please check it out remove spaces. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Chapter 6**

"We're going to Manhattan we're going to Manhattan," squeals Mary

Joey chuckled at his girlfriend's over excited state before wrapping an arm around her waist to get her to stop bouncing in her seat.

"Joey," says Mary something suddenly dawning on her.

"Yeah?" asks Joey as he flicks though the films to view.

"Ooo Step up," says Mary

Joey settles on it.

"Where are we staying?" asks Mary

"My place," says Joey

"You have a place in Manhattan?" asks Mary

"Yeah in fact it's 5 minutes from The Academy we can live there next year," says Joey

"Cool wait we?" asks Mary

"Yes we," says Joey

"As is live together me and you?" asks Mary

"Yes do you want me to say the words?" asks Joey

"What if I don't get in? If I don't in I have to stay in Beverly Hills," says Mary

"No you don't I get you some work," says Joey

"I want to see what happens here before I make any life altering decisions," says Mary

Joey nods and the pair settle to watch the movie on their plane ride to the Big Apple.

2 weeks later comes graduation and a big surprise for Joey.

As the names are called out Mary and Joey are watching each other both knowing today was the first day of the rest of there lives. Mary knew if she was going to Academy. Joey didn't. Mary knew is she wanted to live with Joey or not. Joey didn't.

When the ceremony drew to a close the couple rushed to find each other and their friends and offer their congilations and best wishes for the furtre.

Before the couple took off.

"So when we loading us the van with my stuff?" asks Mary

"You mean you want to live with me?" asks Joey

"Of course I do it's 5 minutes away from my school," says Mary

"You got it?" asks Joey

Mary nods "And the plus I get to see Joey Parker shirtless," she squeals in fan girl voice

Laughing the pair hop into Joey's car and go to pack for the rest of their lives together.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
